


Keep growing closer throughout October

by amii2012



Category: Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, Tomlinshaw - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottling Up Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Might be a mention of Zayn Malik, Tense Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amii2012/pseuds/amii2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your giraffe like legs are in my space, Grimshaw."<br/>Nick huffed out a laugh.<br/>"Hello to you too, pet. Lovely to see you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep growing closer throughout October

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in about 2 years and I'm nervous. This story will be continually developed, I'm writing when I can but I'm really busy at work over this Christmas period. More to follow though...I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudos if you feel so inclined. Thank you!

It started in October, just before the end of their On The Road Again shows. Harry had invited Nick to watch the second night of tour dates in Glasgow and had failed to mention it to anyone.  
So it came as a bit if a surprise to Louis, who came back from make-up to find Nicks lanky legs thrown over his spot on the couch, his head tipped back in laughter and the pale skin of his throat bared beautifully. 

The only other people in the room were Harry and Niall - Liam probably off causing trouble somewhere with Andy in tow, Louis figured. He was so proud of his Li.  
Niall was the first person to notice Louis paused in the doorway, at which point he slapped his hand down on his thigh before announcing  
"Right Lads, my turn to be made to look pretty. It was nice to catch up again, Grimmers, good craic. Bye mate!".  
Nick called his own 'See you later mate!' as Niall slid past Louis and down the corridor. 

Louis felt tense as Harry and Nicks attention became focused on him, so he diffused the situation in the only way he knew how. He strode across to the couch, muttering 'Your giraffe like legs are in my space Grimshaw' and then proceeded to shove them off before plonking his arse on the seat.  
Nick huffed out a laugh.  
"Hello to you too, pet. Lovely to see you again."

Ignoring the greeting, Louis turned to Harry - who was lounging across the beanbags - with a sickly sweet smile.  
" Didn't know your pal was going to be crashing our tour Haz. Nice of you to let everybody know."  
Harry toyed with his bottom lip, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger.  
"He's --- It's not considered crashing Lou, not if he's only here for one night."

Nick shifted to face Louis with a frown crossing his features.  
"Oi tiny, I'm not a party crasher. I'm the party starter."  
Louis scowled at being called tiny, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes and having to push his hands under his thighs so that he wouldn't give in to the desire of slapping Nick.

"Nobody was talking about a party, Grimshaw. And even if we were, you wouldn't know how to have fun if it came and slapped you in the face, old man."  
"I don't know.." Nick pretended to ponder, then rose his eyebrows.  
"I'm in to some kinky shit, so I'm sure I'd enjoy myself plenty if I was slapped a few times."

Harry watched on, amused and trying his best to contain a barking laugh whilst Louis looked anywhere but at Nick.

"Nobody in this room wants to know details of your sex life, mate. You're practically a pensioner."  
"Lou, don't be so --- " Harry started, only to be interrupted by Nick who had sat up a bit straighter on the couch.  
" --- I'm not THAT old. Also, I am plenty fun, you'll see how much fun I am at that club tonight. What's the one, Harry?"

"Sub Club, it's --- "  
"Yes, Sub Club. Watch, I'll be the life and soul of that night club."

Louis scowled.

"You invited him clubbing, Haz?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continually developed, I'm writing when I can but I'm really busy at work over this Christmas period. More to follow though...I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudos if you feel so inclined. Thank you!


End file.
